


we seem like a bad idea (you might be the best thing i've had in a good long while)

by FaileGaidin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaileGaidin/pseuds/FaileGaidin
Summary: When Fred and FP catch Archie and Jughead in an experimental embrace, it leads them to some surprising revelations about themselves.This is not an Archie/Jughead fic in any way. Mentions of Archie/Veronica, Archie/Betty, Jughead/Betty, Jughead/Veronica, and Veronica/Betty.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie and Jughead froze when they heard the footsteps stop just inside of the kitchen. Slowly, they let go of each other and stepped back, putting some much needed space between them. Jughead had his back to the newcomers, but he could tell from Archie’s face that it wasn’t either of the girls. Which meant that it was most likely - 

“Hi, Dad. Mr. Jones. I…we can explain.”

Jughead turned to see the two dads standing about five feet away. Fred’s head was cocked to the side as though he were examining a puzzle he hadn’t been expecting. FP, on the other hand, had crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door jam, an amused smirk dancing across his face. 

“No need to explain,” he said, clearly fighting back laughter. “Sometimes friendship just grows into more.”

Jughead held up a warning finger. “No. That’s not what this is.”

Fred slid his hands into his pockets, his own smile threatening to break out. “Why don’t you two explain it to us then?”

Jughead slid his gaze over to his friend, and Archie squirmed a little before starting his explanation.

“Well, see…it’s really because of Betty and Veronica.”

Fred’s eyebrows climbed toward his hairline. “Oh really? How so?”

“Well…they kissed.”

“Come again?”

“Betty and Veronica kissed once,” Jughead said, stepping in to save Archie, who had started to blush. “It was a cheerleading thing, I think. And obviously, Betty and I have kissed, and Archie and Veronica have kissed.”

“Right…” 

“And while the couples were uncoupled, Archie and Betty and kissed.”

FP let out a long, low whistle.

“So to make things fair,” Archie cut in, taking over the story, “Veronica and Jughead kissed.”

They could see Fred doing the math in his head. “So you and Jughead were the only combination that hadn’t kissed?”

“Exactly!”

“And Betty and Veronica couldn’t seem to let it go,” Jughead continued. “So we decided to do the group a collective favor and get it out of the way.”

FP chuckled. “I think we’ve been spending too much time with the kids, Fred. That actually made some sense.” He looked at each of the boys. “So how was it?”

“Weird,” they responded in unison. 

“And now we’re actually late,” Jughead said. “We’re meeting the girls at Pop’s.” His eyes narrowed. “Are we done here?”

Fred and FP shared a long look before Fred finally shrugged and held an arm out toward the front door. “By all means.”

The two boys were still for a moment and then they were moving like they couldn’t get to the door fast enough. As soon as it was shut behind them, Fred and FP were laughing loudly, both bending forward slightly as the laughter continued. When it finally came to an end, Fred made a beeline for the fridge, wiping at his eyes.

“You want a soda?”

FP nodded, leaning against the kitchen island. “Yeah, thanks.” He chuckled for a moment more. “Can you believe those two?”

Fred passed him a can of coke, throwing his other hand up in defeat. “I certainly didn’t expect to catch them kissing in the kitchen at this age.”

FP gave him a confused look. “Did you expect it at any other age?”

Shrugging, Fred leaned back against the counter. “They were always close, FP, and kids get curious about things. I wouldn’t have been that surprised.”

“We never kissed.”

Fred chuckled. “That is very true.”

They were quiet for a long time after that, just drinking their sodas and listening as it started to rain outside. Fred could admit to himself that his brain had stuttered a bit at seeing Archie and Jug kissing in the kitchen, but it was also quite clear that it hadn’t meant anything to either of them. Archie’s face had been scrunched in confusion, and the rest of their bodies hadn’t even been touching. It was almost comical.

He was happy, though, that it had only taken him a split-second to decide that, whatever the story was, he was fine with it. Of course he’d always told himself that he didn’t care if his kid was into girls or guys, but it was reassuring to know that he felt that sentiment deep in his gut when presented with information that contradicted everything he’d ever known about Archie. Whether Archie was with Jug or Veronica or Betty or someone else, the only thing he cared about what his son’s safety and happiness. 

“You ever kissed a guy?”

The question yanked him out of his thoughts, and he found himself staring at FP in surprise.

The other man gave a half-shrug. “Just wondering.”

“No,” Fred replied, setting his soda down on the counter, “I haven’t. You?”

FP snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“Watch it there, FP. Your latent homophobia’s peeking out under all that flannel.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” FP objected, setting his own can down. “I don’t have a problem with it. Hell, if Archie and Jug want to date, you wouldn’t catch me sayin’ boo about it.” He paused. “I’ve never been good at dating, Fred. You know that. I can’t believe I got Jug’s mom to marry me, even if that…well, even if that ended up crashing and burning. Besides,” he continued, a smirk tugging at his lips, “the only guy I could ever see myself kissin’ is you, so…”

Fred laughed and pointed at him as he went to open the fridge again. “Hey, I would rock your world, man.”

FP snorted again. “Oh yeah?”

“Damn straight.”

Fred’s attention was on the leftovers in the fridge, as he thought about offering food to FP. Things were getting better between them, and he thought that maybe a casual dinner would help cement the friendship they were rebuilding. His train of thought was completely derailed, though, when a hand latched onto his arm and yanked him back out of the fridge. Before he had a chance to piece together what was happening, he was pushed against the closed door and FP’s mouth was on his. 

Maybe it was the ease with which their kids had just experimented. Maybe it was something that had been under their skin without their even knowing it. Whatever it was, Fred’s hands automatically came up to hold FP’s head in place as they kissed in the stillness of the kitchen. He could feel FP’s fingers twitching against the fabric of his shirt where they rested on his hips. One of his pinkies was just grazing Fred’s bare skin where the shirt and his pants didn’t quite meet, and for some reason his breath caught slightly at the sensation. 

It wasn’t a deep kiss, but it also wasn’t short. Dry lips brushed against each other over and over again, exploring the way that it felt and the way that it made _them_ feel. Fred tugged gently at FP’s bottom lip a few times and then moved his attention to the top lip, enjoying the warmth and closeness of his friend being surrounding him completely. FP’s hands continued to twitch, but they also moved more fully around Fred’s torso, and the space between them went from almost nothing to nothing at all. 

When it was over, though, it was over. There was space between them again as FP walked back toward the kitchen island, scratching at the back of his head as he went. 

Suddenly worried that his friend was just going to keep walking until he was out the door, Fred fought to find his voice again.

“You hungry? I got leftovers.”

FP turned back around and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They definitely weren't talking about it.

They definitely didn’t talk about the kiss, and to be honest, Fred wasn’t all that surprised. He might be a little better at having the tough conversations, but neither he nor FP was known for sharing their thoughts and feelings.

And Fred wasn’t all that sure that there was anything to talk about. Sure, he’d thought about the kiss a few times. He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably as he wiped down the kitchen island. Okay, if he was being honest with himself, he’d thought about it more than a few times.

Hell, he’d _dreamed_ about it more than once.

It was the softness of it that had gotten to him. As cliche as it may have sounded, FP was a lot like a serpent. He watched and waited, and when he moved to strike, it was hard and decisive. Despite the suddenness of the kiss, though, FP had been so… _gentle_. There hadn’t been any real heat; they had just…felt each other out. Softly. Quietly. Without any fear or hesitation.

Fred took a deep breath in, pressing a hand to his stomach as he tried to ignore the way his body shuddered and he pulled himself out of the memory. A barely-PG kiss hadn’t shaken him like this since…

He stopped. Had it ever?

“You okay there, Freddie? You look like you’re gonna ralph.”

Fred managed to keep his body still, but his heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the sound of FP’s voice. He turned to look at his old friend, letting himself study his face for a moment before taking in the rest of him. FP wasn’t wearing his serpent jacket, opting instead for one of faded denim, and it gave him a softer, warmer look. A voice in the back of Fred’s mind was more than happy to voice its appreciation of the overall effect, and it left him struggling bit to breathe or even think straight.

 _you are most DEFINITELY not thinking STRAIGHT anymore, Freddie boy,_ his mind advised. Fred found it oddly humorous that the voice in his head sounded an awful lot like FP.

When Fred still didn’t respond, FP’s smirk faded away, eyes clouding with concern.

“Fred? Everything okay?”

Something in his chest shifted, and suddenly Fred was able to breathe again. He inhaled deeply through his nose, nodding as he smiled.

“I’m good,” he assured him. “Just thinking.”

FP’s eyes narrowed slightly. “About anything in particular?”

Fred forced out a chuckle. “No. I guess lost in thought would be more accurate. Getting old, I guess.” He gestured toward the front door. “So you’re just breaking into my house at this point?” he asked with a mischievous smile.

FP was still looking at him closely, as though he were trying to read Fred’s thoughts through the noise of everything. “Door was open,” he said slowly. “I knocked. Got worried when I tried the knob and it just swung open.” He paused. “Sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. I promise. What are you doing here anyway? Is everything okay on your end?”

FP was waving a dismissive hand at him before he could even finish the question. “Yeah, yeah. Everything’s good. I just, uh…your kid left his sweatshirt at the trailer. Wanted to drop it off.”

He held up his other hand to reveal of of Archie’s hoodies and then set it on the kitchen island. It was a flimsy excuse, and they both knew it. 

“You, uh, you got anything to drink?” FP asked.

Fred nodded and gestured toward the fridge. He tucked his hands in his pockets, shifting from foot to foot as he tried not to track FP’s progress across the kitchen with his eyes. He didn’t want to get caught staring. He shouldn’t _be_ staring.

He certainly shouldn’t be staring at FP’s ass as the man opened the fridge and bent down to look inside. 

“Son of a bitch,” he whispered, forcing himself to turn away.”

“You say something?”

Fred was shaking his head in automatic denial. “Just said ‘help yourself.’”

FP stood up and closed the refrigerator door, holding up the can of Coke he had retrieved. He leaned back against the counter as he popped it open and took a long drink.

“No beer?” he finally asked.

One of Fred’s eyebrows shot up. “You looking for one?”

FP shook his head. “Nah. But I know you like one after a long day. And this is the second time I’ve come over and your fridge hasn’t had a single bottle in it.” He paused. “You drinkin’ ‘em so fast you can’t keep ‘em stocked?”

Fred chuckled. “No.”

FP paused again, swallowing deeply as he looked towards the window. “You stop buyin’ ‘em because of me?”

Fred looked away, too, rolling his shoulders before giving a half-shrug. “Neither of us really needs them.”

FP’s eyes darted back to Fred for just a moment, before he nodded once and drank from his can again. He looked like there were a million different things that he wanted to say, but in true fashion, none of them managed to escape his mouth. Fred had known FP for a long time, and though the man had a reputation for being direct as hell, he very rarely told anyone what he was actually thinking. 

There had been a time, of course, when Fred had been allowed to see behind the curtain. His mind flashed back to hot summer nights in the back of the van, smoking and drinking and talking about all the things they’d never say to anyone else. 

“You know, Freddie, you kinda let me down.”

For the second time that night, Fred dragged himself out of memories and focused his attention back on the man facing him. 

“Excuse me?”

FP set the can down on the counter behind him. “Last time we were here, you promised to rock my world.”

So they _were_ going to talk about it? Fred’s stomach dropped from the weight of the butterflies that had just erupted inside of him.

“Are you saying that I didn’t?” he asked, his lips feeling funny as they moved, as though it were someone else’s mouth forming the words. He thought that maybe the voice in the back of his head and taken over, and the rest of him was just along for the ride.

FP frowned, tilting his head from side to side as though weighing the memory. “Don’t get me wrong. It wasn’t _bad_. I just feel like my world was still relatively intact. I wouldn’t think a man like you would make empty promises.”

It was the word _promise_ that stuck in his mind. _Promise_. Was there more promise in the future if he stepped forward right now to meet FP’s challenge? There was certainly something different waiting for him if he did. If he didn’t…

Well, if he didn’t, he knew pretty much exactly how one day to the next would follow through. And there wasn’t any promise there. Not even a hint.

Striding forward with a lot more confidence than he felt, Fred moved across the kitchen and around the island until he was completely sharing FP’s space. His hands went for the other man’s hips and grabbed almost desperately at the fabric of his shirt to drag him right up against Fred’s body as his lips captured FP’s in a rough kiss.

There was heat this time. _Holy hell_ was there heat. Fred didn’t remember deepening the kiss, but his tongue was in FP’s mouth almost immediately, and his friend was left scrabbling for purchase as his own arms came up around Fred’s shoulders. One hand slid up into Fred’s hair and tangled there as he returned the kiss with a matching fervor that terrified Fred on a molecular level. 

But there was no way he was stopping. His arms snaked around FP’s waist and pulled him in completely, holding them there with a strength that he was mildly worried would bruise. Judging by the noises coming out of FP, though, he wasn’t minding that at all. The hand that wasn’t gripping Fred’s hair was moving everywhere, short nails scratching at him through the fabric of his plaid shirt. The sensation made Fred’s skin itch in the most glorious way, and he shuddered as he pressed himself closer, one thigh slipping between both of FP’s legs. 

They both gasped at the new position, their mouths breaking apart though they stayed close enough to breathe the same air back and forth. 

“Freddie,” FP whispered, his voice shaking like his body was, eyes meeting Fred’s in a gaze that was enough to set the room on fire. 

“Yeah,” Fred whispered, nodding slightly against the the tight hold FP still hand on his hair. “Yeah.”

He leaned in again, lips brushing the skin just below FP’s right ear.

And then his phone rang. 

If it hadn’t been Archie’s ringtone, he wouldn’t have answered it. He would have thrown it across the room or in the garbage and then…and then he didn’t know what. Following that train of thought seemed to lead out of the kitchen and to another room of the house, one that might have a couch or a bed in it, and Fred’s brain stuttered _hard_ at that.

But the phone rang. And it was Archie’s ringtone.

He pulled back slightly, stomach knotting at the way FP wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“You better get that.”

Fred nodded and fished the phone out of his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest, FP wasn’t even sure how it had started this time. 

Unable to come up with an excuse - the whole sweatshirt thing had been lame, but it gave him some semblance of plausible deniability - he had actually called Fred to see if he’d eaten lunch yet. 

“I was actually thinking about heading over to Pop’s,” Fred had answered. Then he paused. “Unless maybe you want to pick it up and bring it here.”

They both heard the real invitation behind his words. Which is how FP had ended up at Fred’s house forty minutes later with burgers and shakes.

But the food was still sitting on the kitchen island, unopened and forgotten. Fred had only just glanced at it as FP set it down, and then he had done something that had made FP’s mouth go completely dry. Keeping eye contact the entire time, Fred had pulled his phone out of his pocket, turned the ringer off, and then set it very deliberately on the island. FP had tried to swallow, his throat clicking. When Fred just held his gaze though, he’d taken his phone out and done the same, setting the device down next to his friend’s. 

And now FP was pressed up against the wall, and the only thing he was aware of was _Fred_. Fred’s hands tugging up the back of his shirt so that he was touching bare skin, setting everything on fire with his desperate movements. Fred’s tongue in his mouth, kissing him deep and dirty; it was borderline sloppy, but there wasn’t a single part of FP that cared. Fred’s chest pressed against his own. Their shirts rubbed against each other, and the friction against FP’s skin was startling and terrifying and electrifying. 

_Shit_. FP was so turned on that he could feel it in his toes. He had a vice grip on Fred, his fingers tangled deep in the other man’s hair. And Fred…Fred was making these deep noises in the back of his throat. _Pleased_ noises. Fred was pressed up against FP, making out with him like their lives depended on it, and he was making _pleased_ noises. Something about that made FP’s dick twitch in his pants, and he didn’t even notice that he was making higher-pitched noises of his own. 

Fred pulled back to breathe, and now FP could hear the whine that was ripped out of him at the loss of contact. He tried to pull Fred back in, but his old friend resisted, instead leaning in to start a trail of kisses across FP’s neck. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” FP breathed, unable to keep his thoughts entirely to himself anymore. Fred wasn’t just kissing his neck. He was kissing and licking and nipping at the skin, and by the time he licked FP’s ear and then took the lobe between his teeth, FP was writhing underneath his touch, muttering things that even he couldn’t understand. 

And then one of Fred’s hands slid down to his dick.

FP was no virgin. He was a grown man, for christ’s sake, and he’d been felt up through his jeans before. But this…this was different. Fred’s touch was…gentle. Exploratory. And for some reason, the knowledge that he was the first guy Fred had ever touched like this was enough to make FP’s head explode. He very suddenly needed there to be more nakedness and touching, and that thought had his breaths hitching as he pulled Fred’s hair and brought their mouths back together, licking his way into the man’s mouth. 

He didn’t hear the front door open. He didn’t hear the footsteps in the hallway. What he did hear, though, was the sound of voices as as Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jug stomped their way up the stairs, laughing and joking the whole way. The noise must have finally registered for Fred, too, as he quite suddenly stepped away from FP, though one hand stayed on his waist. Once they were sure that the teens were upstairs and that they hadn’t been found out, the two of them just stood there for a bit, both trying to catch their breath. 

“Maybe we should make some food,” FP finally said, his voice shakier then he would have liked. “Kids are probably hungry. They always are.”

Fred didn’t say anything, just nodding as he stared at the floor. FP thought he was just going to walk away, but at the last second, Fred stepped back into his space and pressed a firm, lingering kiss to his lips. FP’s heart skipped a beat, but then his friend was pulling back and heading over to the refrigerator, grabbing the forgotten food from Pop’s on his way. For some reason, watching Fred put it in the fridge felt like a promise for later.

FP couldn’t wait to see how that went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished! Don't worry - there will probably be much more Fredsythe from me in the future. Hope you enjoyed!!

By the time the kids left again - they were meeting Cheryl and Toni at the movies - Fred found that he was surprisingly calm. He had always been a pragmatist, and this wasn’t difficult if you looked at it logically.

He enjoyed kissing FP. He more than enjoyed it. Ever since Mary had left (and maybe even a little before then, if he was being completely honest), Fred hadn’t been sure that he’d ever find someone that would make him feel like his skin was stretched too tightly or that there were a million stars bursting just below the surface. He and FP hadn’t even gotten naked yet and Fred’s stomach did a pleasant flop every time he thought about touching the other man. If this was how hot the kissing and the mild groping was, he could only imagine what it would be like once he got FP into a bed. 

It wasn’t just the physical, though. He and FP had been through a lot, and there had been too many years where their friendship had been virtually non-existent. Fred liked to try and justify that, to say that there hadn’t been any other way. It was regrettable, but excusable, because that’s just the way life goes sometimes. But the fact of the matter was, he felt better when FP was by his side. They could conquer anything together, as long as they were united. And over the past year or so, their friendship had started to rebuild. It wasn’t perfect, but it felt right. It felt like home. And Fred just wanted to sink into it - and FP - and let it cover him completely. 

Fred was a little surprised at the way he felt touching FP, since he had never questioned his sexuality before. Sure, he’d had the occasional wet dream that left him more than a little confused and uncomfortable, but he assumed that happened to everyone while they were teenagers. His always involved FP, but that wasn’t that surprising. FP had been his best friend. All those nights spent in the back of that stupid van that they loved so much? It was only natural…

 _Shit_.

So he liked kissing FP. And there was a slight chance that maybe he had had some unresolved feelings for his friend back in the day. A harmless crush probably. But whatever it was, they were here now, grown men who had changed so much and yet not at all. And despite how nervous Fred might be about getting naked with another man for the first time, his excitement definitely outweighed his trepidation. There was no reason for them not to see where this could go. 

As long as FP wanted to. 

God, he hoped FP wanted to.

“You gonna kick me out, too?” FP asked, breaking into Fred’s thoughts as he as he leaned forward against the kitchen island. Fred stared at his fingers splayed out against the marble, unable to move his gaze. So far, all of their kisses had been in the kitchen, and now Fred was struck by the very powerful and _very arousing_ image of him bending FP over the kitchen island and fucking him senseless. His breath caught in his chest as he watched the image play out and his dick started to take notice of where his thoughts were. 

“Freddie?”

The old nickname pulled him back to reality, and Fred found FP looking at him with worried eyes. 

“I’m sorry. What?”

“I asked if you were kicking me out,” FP replied. “Wasn’t sure you wanted the company.”

Fred smiled easily, all questions about his sexuality out the window. “I like the company just fine,” he said. “But I might enjoy it more upstairs behind a door with a solid lock on it.”

FP looked like he’d been all the air had been knocked out of him. “Oh hell yes,” he whispered, his voice cracking.

Fred nodded and then turned his back on him. He focused on turning on the light over the stove and then walking over to flip the overhead lights off. He headed for the back door to make sure that it was locked and then did the same with the front. That left him standing at the foot of the stairs, a slightly shaky hand reached out toward FP.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice a lot steadier than the erratic beating of his heart. 

FP swallowed hard and then stepped forward, slipping his hand into Fred’s and letting him lead him up the stairs. They could hear each other’s labored breathing in the stillness of the empty house, but it was oddly comforting. If they were both nervous, neither had more to lose than the other. They were just two people trying to figure out the next step…together.

When they walked into the bedroom, Fred immediately crossed over to turn on the bedside lamp. As he turned back around, he saw FP shutting the door and locking it firmly, his hand lingering for just a moment before he turned to face Fred as well. 

And for almost a full minute, they just stared at one another. Fred felt as though his entire body was vibrating, and if someone didn’t make a move in the next five seconds, he was going to explode. FP didn’t take any steps forward, though, and a single thread of uncertainty held Fred back. 

Until he really looked into FP’s eyes.

What he saw there suddenly made everything clear. FP was nervous, sure. But his anxiety didn’t come from getting naked with another man. For FP, it was a fear that Fred would suddenly change his mind. That maybe Fred didn’t want this as much as he did. FP had been the one to show up at Fred’s house each time. It had been FP that had kissed him the first time. FP that had brought up the kiss the second time. And it was FP that had called him earlier that day to see what he was doing. FP had been laying his heart out on the line all along. 

Now it was Fred’s turn to step up.

Which was exactly what he did. Three long strides brought him right into FP’s space, his arms wrapping around the other man’s waist as he pulled him into a kiss that was immediately deep and filthy. FP let out a noise that was equal parts relief and want, and it was like they were picking up right where they had left off earlier in the day. This time, though, Fred didn’t hold back at all. His hands strayed quickly, touching FP everywhere that they could reach while his arms locked tight around him, keeping their bodies pressed together. Fred’s dick had gotten on board downstairs and he made sure that FP could feel it growing through the layers of clothing that still separated them. 

The clothes definitely needed to go. 

Fred almost had FP’s flannel shirt off completely before the other man got with the program. Then his hands were scrabbling at the bottom of Fred’s henley, pulling it up frantically even as he refused to pull his mouth away from Fred’s. That left them with a bit of a traffic jam, but Fred just used the opportunity to let his hands roam again, this time sliding them down to FP’s ass and squeezing. FP let out a slew of appreciative noises at that, enthusiastically encouraging him to carry on. So Fred continued his ministrations, eventually letting his finger press against the center of FP’s ass and sliding it along the split slowly.

The sound that was ripped out of FP’s body was otherworldly, and it almost made Fred’s knees give out. Instead, he took a firm grip on FP’s ass, one hand on each cheek. He dug his fingers into the crack and squeezed, pulling the cheeks apart even as he bucked up against FP, their erections sliding against each other. FP dragged his mouth away from Fred’s at that, moaning desperately and scratching his nails across Fred’s shoulders hard enough that there would probably be marks in the morning.

“Shit, Freddie. Holy fuck. Yes. That. Do that. Don’t stop.”

Feeling much younger than his years, Fred spun them around and practically threw FP onto the bed. The manhandling was clearing working for FP, who ripped off his t-shirt and scrambled backwards on the bed until his legs weren’t hanging off anymore. Fred removed his own shirt before joining him, settling himself between FP’s legs so that he could put more pressure on his dick. FP stared at him, mouth open in pleasure, throat working as he gasped for air in the face of his own arousal.

It was in that moment that Fred decided he was going to do all the heavy lifting here. He wanted to make FP feel so good that he couldn’t remember his name anymore. It might have been a lofty goal, given their lack of experience, but Fred had always liked to aim high. And he figured that effort would count for a lot that night, and he could give FP as much effort as humanly possible.

He kissed him. He made sure it had more finesse this time, despite his hormones screaming for him to just get to the good stuff. He kissed FP deeply and slowly, his body settling over him completely as they just wrapped themselves around each other. He could feel FP quivering, and his hips bucked up into Fred’s over and over again, threatening to shut down all higher brain function. But Fred slid one hand down to FP’s waist and just _squeezed_ , simultaneously telling him to slow down and that everything was okay. Fred had him, and he wasn’t going to let go. 

Amazingly, FP started to relax. His cock was still pressing into Fred’s, but he had refocused himself on Fred’s mouth, hands sliding over every inch of bare skin that they could reach. 

Of course, that was when Fred decided to pull back. He didn’t go far, but FP still let out a desperate little whine, hands struggling to pull the other man back to his lips. Fred resisted, instead turning his attention to getting FP’s pants open. Once his intent became more obvious, FP stopped tugging at him, instead lifting his head enough to watch the other man’s hands work his belt and zipper. The shake in his own hands made it a little more difficult for Fred to undo the buckle and button, but once he had them out of the way, he made sure to pull the zipper down as torturously as possible, knuckles dragging across FP’s cock through his underwear. Once he had it down all the way, he slid the pants down FP’s legs just as slowly. Once they were off, he stood up to make quick work of his own jeans, tossing them in a heap somewhere else in the room before climbing back on top of FP and dragging his cock against the other man’s.

By that point, FP was letting out a string of demands, curses, and pleas. Fred couldn’t understand them all, but he got the general gist, and it just served to fill him with more courage about the course he had chosen. 

He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to FP’s mouth, but then he immediately began moving south. Fred found himself consumed with touching every part of FP’s chest and stomach, licking and kissing and biting his way across the pale skin that he suddenly couldn’t get enough of. He paid special attention to each of FP’s nipples, blowing on them gently for good measure and taking a ridiculous amount of pride in how quickly they became hard nubs. He ran the roughness of his tongue over them again and again, spurred on by the fact that FP was digging his short fingernails into Fred’s shoulder blades. 

Eventually, though, he moved lower. FP’s legs parted even more, and Fred sped an immeasurable amount of time driving him crazy by nipping and licking at his inner thighs. FP was practically crying with want, and the font of his briefs was soaked with pre-cum. 

For an unsettling moment, Fred wondered who had been the last person in FP’s bed. He doubted that they had taken care of him like this, and for some reason, that thought made him equal parts angry and sad. FP may have made a slew of bad choices in his life, but the man deserved to be loved into oblivion. 

He finally turned from FP’s thighs and ran his tongue as slowly as possible up the bulge in FP’s briefs. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, FREDDIE. YES, YES, YES. BABY, PLEASE. JUST. PLEASE. DON’T. JUST. PLEASE, FREDDIE.”

Fred spent a few more moments mouthing at him through the fabric, but his self-control was starting to slip. His own cock was aching and leaking, and there was no way this was going to last much longer. He let one of his hands slide down, a finger pressing firmly against FP’s hole and taking pride in the way the man cried out.

The noise that FP made was too much, though. Fred ripped the underwear off of him and hastened to take of his own before climbing back up onto the bed and lining them up perfectly. His mouth found FP’s again and he immediately deepened the kiss, using his tongue to map out the contours of FP’s mouth. He wanted to memorize it, so that they could do this again and again for as long as the world would let them. 

There was a part of him that marveled at the feeling of another cock rubbing up against his own. It was foreign, and a little weird, but it sent jolts of pleasure screaming through his body that made his toes curl and his balls tighten. FP’s legs came up and wrapped themselves around his waist tightly as he bucked up against Fred at a frantic speed. They were both close, and Fred planted his toes against the footboard to give himself more leverage as he humped FP into the bed. 

And then there was a hand on his dick.

He pulled away from FP’s mouth to look down, his skin alight with fire as he saw FP’s hand wrapped around both of them, jerking them off with a firm and desperate grip. Every few strokes he would slide his thumb over both of the heads, causing stars to start exploding somewhere just behind Fred’s eyes. He leaned forward, sloppily kissing at FP’s neck as he felt his own release building.

“Yeah, F, just like that. Fuck, baby, come on,” he whispered, his words feverish. “Come for me, F. Come for me, baby.”

His orgasm hit him like a freight train and he bit down hard on the space between FP’s neck and shoulder. The other man cried out, his own body jerking as they continued thrusting through the aftershocks. 

Fred couldn’t have said if it was minutes or hours later when he finally came back down to earth. He was suddenly aware of the mess between them, congealing against their stomachs. But he was much more cognizant of the way that FP was still wrapped around him, breathing heavily into his ear. 

“Damn, Freddie,” he muttered. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Fred muttered, placing a soft kiss behind his ear. He pulled back slightly and placed an even gentler kiss to FP’s lips. “Yeah.”

Fred kept kissing him, moving across his shoulders and chest. He was sure there were things he could have been saying, but he couldn’t form the words and get them out. So he settled for kissing FP, desperately trying to communicate the depth of what he was feeling and his own desire to make sure that this wasn’t a one-time thing.

FP made quiet sounds of approval, his hands gently carding through Fred’s hair. Eventually, though, he stirred a bit more and opened his eyes fully.

“I hate to ruin the moment, but we should probably clean up.” He shifted uneasily, the mess between them less than comfortable. “That’s only gonna get nastier.”

Reluctantly, Fred nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

FP must have heard something in his voice. He tightened his grip on Fred’s hair. “Shower sound good? As I recall, you got one that looks like it could fit two people easy.”

Fred smiled at that, hope blossoming inside of him. “I do,” he agreed. “And we’ve still got that food from Pop’s downstairs for after.”

FP guided Fred’s mouth back to his own, kissing him with just a hint of promise. “I’m game if you are.”

Fred laughed at that. Maybe, just maybe, they’d be okay.

“I’m definitely game,” he murmured against FP’s lips.


End file.
